


Rookie rookie！06

by cowtomato



Series: Rookie Rookie [6]
Category: X1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato





	Rookie rookie！06

仔细想了想亨俊这段时间离家出走的场所，第一个就是姜敏熙家，第二个也是姜敏熙家，第三个还是姜敏熙家。他的离家出走从开始到结束都是呆在姜敏熙家。亨俊妈妈也知道这个事实，所以当亨俊气呼呼地从店里跑出去以后也以为他会像之前一样。  
但这次不同了。在牛肉店听到妈妈再婚消息的亨俊脸色一下子变冷，再也嚼不动肉，直接吞进喉咙里放下了筷子。亨俊泪眼汪汪地盯着妈妈看了一会儿，“现在是在通知我吗？我的意见是不重要的对吗？”妈妈暂时被堵住了嘴。“亨俊啊，不是那样的。”但是亨俊拿起书包从座位上站了起来，眼眶里满溢着泪水。为了不哭出来努力地睁大了眼睛，但是耳朵和眼眶已经变红了。亨俊就那样从餐厅出去了，妈妈和叔叔追上去的时候他已经坐出租车走了。  
妈妈以为亨俊一定会在家里。应该会锁上房间门呆在里面吧。但是家里空空的，就觉得应该去了敏熙家。等到太阳都下山已经是深夜了还没回来，就给敏熙打了电话，可是却不在敏熙家。  
敏熙在当睡衣穿的运动裤外面只套了个连帽衫就出门了。亨俊妈妈也到了公寓一楼。

“哦莫，敏熙啊。不用连你也一起来的。”  
“没事，反正明天是星期六…”  
“他倒底跑哪儿去了啊”

亨俊妈妈疲惫地揉了揉额头。敏熙给亨俊发了kkt也打了电话，但是kkt消息旁边的1没有消失，电话也是关机的状态。

“要报警吗？”  
“警察应该不会觉得有多严重的。”

也是，先找找最重要。如果去了警察局，会怎么进行很明显。“失踪者几岁？”“十八岁。”“以前也经常离家出走吗？”“很经常。”“那请稍等一下哦。”  
敏熙大半夜的在社区里转了好几圈。从读书室开始，去了网吧，去了便利店，也去了24小时营业的乐天利，甚至连补习班的小巷子都仔仔细细搜了一遍，但亨俊不在。看到了两只翻垃圾袋的小猫，也经过了一个踉踉跄跄的醉汉，但哪里都没有亨俊。敏熙不自觉地脚步加快了。最后几乎是跑起来了。从小巷子里出来，敏熙在路灯下撑着膝盖，气喘吁吁的。

“呀你在哪儿啊？？？”  
“你不会是疯了吧？？？”  
“快接电话啊”  
“真的宋亨俊真的烦人”

敏熙勉强抑制住总是想哭的心情。担心地快要疯掉了。  
敏熙可以猜测到亨俊知道消息的时候有多大的冲击。亨俊对那个叔叔，不，是妈妈所有的男朋友都很讨厌，妈妈要和其中哪位再婚更是光想想就讨厌。要是和年轻个大概十岁，长得帅不秃头又有钱的人交往，我会这样吗？是因为交往的人都是些不怎么样的几把玩意才会这样啊。啊，要是妈妈说要再婚的话，我一定会咬舌自尽的。亨俊以前开玩笑般说的话里面唯独“我会去死”这句话总是在脑海里响起来。不要再有奇怪的想法了。  
敏熙想，为什么偏偏在自己和亨俊闹别扭的时候发生这种事，心情很不好。如果他们俩没有闹别扭的话，亨俊应该会首先联系敏熙的吧？无条件会到敏熙家来的。来了以后会熟练地痛骂脏话，发完火以后呜呜地哭吧。敏熙会附和他。然后亨俊镇定下来以后会回家或者直接在敏熙家睡。啊真是的！时机为什么这么不好！两个人互相不说话的时候，我也不管怎么样得先联系一下试试。  
敏熙一直给亨俊发着kkt，迈着沉重的脚步往家走。

“发火的事对不起55555我可能是疯了”  
“亨俊啊你在哪”  
“你在哪儿啊”  
“你在哪儿啊”  
“你在哪儿啊”  
“我好想你 你在哪儿555555”

敏熙渐渐变成了要哭的表情。不想流眼泪的，但实在是太伤心了。就在那时1突然全都消失了。

“问我是不是疯了的话也道歉”

亨俊打来了电话。敏熙非常惊讶地打了个嗝，接了亨俊的电话。“喂，喂。”亨俊叹了一口气。敏熙又开心又埋怨，因为各种感情交织在一起，气冲冲地喊出了声。

“宋亨俊！你在哪！因为担心你差点死掉了，真是的！”

亨俊不管敏熙说什么都没有回答。只听得见呼吸声。过了一小会儿，亨俊开了口。

“要去首尔站。”  
“你说什么…？首尔站…？”  
“最早出发的火车票，不管是什么都打算买了。”

敏熙想，亨俊脑子里倒底在想什么。不对，这小子本来就是这样的小子啊，怎么忘了。亨俊果然淡淡地说，

“要不要和妈妈说呢。但是跟她说的话我们俩就真的结束了吧。”  
“……”  
“就是…”

咕噜。听见了亨俊干咽口水的声音。敏熙紧紧抓着手机，就像抓着亨俊的手一样，指节都用力得发白。

“就是想听听你的声音所以打电话了。”

在读书室门口…我好像对你太蛮横了。对不起。然后电话挂断了。敏熙像在地里扎了根一样一动不动。心脏跳动的声音总是奇怪地在耳边响起，快要喘不过气来了。不知道该怎么办。“跟妈妈说的话我们就真的结束了”这句话总是击打着脑袋。敏熙确认了一下时间。惊险的是，现在还没到地铁末班车出发的时间。就像亨俊只是想听敏熙的声音一样，敏熙现在也只是太想见到亨俊了。

.

灯下面很暗，亨俊蜷缩着坐在八楼和九楼之间的楼梯上。他一直在那里。既不想上10楼看到妈妈，因为自尊心不允许，也不想去7楼的敏熙家，只能选择瘫坐在楼梯上。去别的地方好像只会被找他的妈妈抓住，因为会去的地方显而易见。亨俊偶尔打开手机确认一下时间，然后继续那样坐在黑暗里。  
亨俊想，自己是不能随心所欲的。亨俊也是有脑子的，思考过后，明白了妈妈为什么下定决心要再婚。家里的情况变得越来越差，被赌债折磨的爸爸打来的生活费也是令人发笑的程度，妈妈即使每周上六天班，两个人的生活费也总是不足的。再加上亨俊的需求很多。现在要上高三了，既要去补习班，也总是要买练习题，在那之外也有很多要花钱的地方。  
真的，要是可以不结婚的话多好，但是又说不出这样的话，亨俊实在是太生气了。

“只想两个人一起生活的。”

亨俊把头埋在膝盖里喃喃自语。眼泪哗啦啦浸湿了膝盖。因为变得太孤独了，想听姜敏熙的声音所以打了电话。去首尔站是一气之下说出来的，但自己也正在真挚地考虑着。如果去很远很远的地方，心情会不会好点呢。  
再这样呆一会儿就得起来了。亨俊靠着冰冷的栏杆闭上了眼睛。

“嚯！”  
亨俊猛地睁开眼睛。阳光从窗户外照进来了。西八，我疯了吧居然就那样睡着了..！这可能吗？不管有没有可能，亨俊都那样蜷缩着沉沉睡了一觉，睁开眼睛的时候已经是早上了。太阳已经高高挂着了。亨俊仓皇地打开手机确认时间，上午…九点半？简直可以睡到中午了。亨俊无语地干笑。  
肚子好饿。肚子里传来了咕噜噜的叫声。很不安分。

“啊西八…丢死人了…”

亨俊用手哐哐敲着脑袋。混乱之中疼得直皱眉头。呃嗯…当明亮的阳光照在脸上时他想了想，睡了一觉起来精神回来了一点。可能会更理性地思考吗？

“果然…坐火车走还是不太行。”

在兴奋状态下下的结论，睡了一会儿醒来才觉得实在是太傻了。亨俊咂着嘴确认kkt，敏熙又发了几条消息。

“我也去”  
“我到了以后等你”  
“一起去吧”

哪儿…一起去哪儿？亨俊一下子张开了嘴。不会是首尔站吧？！亨俊慌张地差点把手机摔掉。他马上给敏熙打了电话，响了几声以后敏熙接了电话。

“姜，姜敏熙。”  
“亨俊啊。”

听见了敏熙没力气的声音，后面是吵吵嚷嚷的噪声。敏熙依旧没有力气，但是用真挚的声音说，

“我想了很久，离家出走真的不行。”  
“……”  
“我们得去上学，又很危险，因为是高中生也没有可以去的地方…不是，首先就太危险了，怎么知道会不会发生什么事啊。我不想在新闻里看到你。”

亨俊说不出话，只是像金鱼一样吧嗒着嘴。敏熙一直小声地向亨俊分析着为什么不能离家出走，像真的很苦恼的人一般。你想想你在学校的全勤，亨俊啊，其他的不知道你不是从来不会缺勤的吗，发38度烧也非要去学校不是还晕倒了嘛…亨俊暂时打断了敏熙的话，“你，你…”

“你现在在首尔站？”  
“嗯。”  
“从什么时候开始？”  
“不知道，十二点左右吧。”

那就是在首尔站等了亨俊九个多小时的意思。亨俊捂住了嘴，要在新闻里出现的他妈差点就是你了吧。敏熙继续安慰着亨俊。

“回家吧，亨俊啊。嗯？”  
“哦…嗯嗯…”  
“会回家的吧？”

知道了，亨俊回答。敏熙听到以后，声音轻快地挂了电话。  
关掉的手机屏幕照着亨俊的脸。亨俊头昏脑胀的。他为什么？为什么要做到那个地步？只是担心？只有担心吗？很不像话不是吗。无法理解。亨俊不自觉地咬着手指尖，这肯定不是单纯因为担心对吧。不管怎样，姜敏熙这样对我…亨俊的脸变红了。

.

亨俊回家了。亨俊妈妈意外地没说什么话。就只问了没发生什么事吧，说以后再慢慢聊。看到妈妈疲惫的脸亨俊也点点头，说对不起。妈妈说她也很抱歉。短暂地聊了两句就结束了。两个人都没有说话的力气了。  
在首尔站外面的地上坐了九个小时等亨俊的敏熙就那样感冒了。附近有24小时营业的乐天利，但是不知道亨俊什么时候来，怕去了就错过亨俊，就只待在地上了。从亨俊那里听到会回家的明确答复以后，敏熙吸着鼻子回了家，病着躺了一整天，起都起不来。敏熙的妈妈很无语，以为在房间里睡觉的孩子踉踉跄跄地感着冒回来了。什么呀？去哪里了啊？听了妈妈的提问，敏熙说他是刚引导完离家出走青少年回来的。虽然敏熙才寒碜得像个离家出走青少年。  
敏熙周六一整天都吃了药喝了粥只睡觉，模糊地记得中间亨俊好像在他旁边，但不知道那是不是做梦。大概是做梦吧。快到星期天的时候，敏熙勉强地从床上坐起来，睁开眼睛发现亨俊坐在枕边。这也是梦吗？但是敏熙睁大眼睛看亨俊的时候亨俊说话了。

“疯小子啊。”  
“啊不是梦欸…”

敏熙嘟囔着。家里很安静，看来家里人不在。亨俊耷拉着头所以看不到脸。好像小学的时候也有过这样的情况，产生了既视感。亨俊说，

“就真的那样傻傻等我了？”  
“不是…你不是说了要去首尔站嘛…”  
“所以啊，为什么要那样等我啊！”

“亨俊啊…我脑袋里面在响…”敏熙哼哼唧唧着，亨俊降低了音量。“真的不是疯了吗…”亨俊骂的太过分了，敏熙一下子怒不可遏，

“不是说跟阿姨说的话我们就真的结束了嘛！那要我怎么办嘛！”  
“……”  
“我不想跟你结束嘛！”

亨俊抬起头看敏熙，两个人对视了。

“我真的好喜欢你…”

敏熙在首尔站度过的九个小时里除了亨俊什么都没想。然后在某一个瞬间醒悟了。我原来不是想亨俊，我是很喜欢他啊。从以前开始就是这样。一直到认定这一点为止都太累了。但是一想到亨俊要从我身边离开的话就像要死了一样痛苦。在那个瞬间，其他的什么都不重要，只想着亨俊。敏熙只是觉得自己发现的太晚了，战战兢兢的。  
沉默持续了几分钟。亨俊圆溜溜地睁着的双眼一闪一闪的。

“你现在是在告白吗？”  
“好像是的。”  
“氛围真的很糟糕欸。”

这不是来探望病人然后被病人告白了吗？不是可以笑的状况，但是亨俊太想笑了，即使紧紧咬住了嘴唇最后还是嘎嘎笑出来了。敏熙没有笑。“笑？居然笑了？把这么真挚的人晾在一边？”亨俊砰砰敲着自己的额头狂笑，好不容易镇定下来说，“先，你先休息会儿吧…”亨俊准备从床上起来，敏熙紧紧抓住了他的手腕。明明生着病力气却比亨俊还大。然后哼哼唧唧地缠着亨俊叫他不要走。

.

星期一敏熙虽然还是有点咳嗽，但是是可以去上学的程度了，所以戴着口罩出去坐上了电梯。亨俊在公寓一楼等他，带着便当包。问了是什么，亨俊说是妈妈给生病的敏熙煮的粥。“午餐别吃食堂了，吃这个吧。”敏熙很感动，嘻嘻笑着又咳嗽了。亨俊用有点可怜他的眼神看着敏熙，突然抓住了他的手。他们俩牵着手走在没有人的路上。

“亨俊啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“那我们现在是在交往了吗？”

敏熙不好意思地说。但是亨俊的答案很令人意外。

“没啊，说什么呢。”  
“啥…你说啥？”  
“你只说了喜欢我，没说要交往啊。”

亨俊睁大圆溜溜的眼睛说。好像不像是在开玩笑。敏熙像被盗窃的人一样哗啦啦把亨俊的手放在了衣领上。

“那为什么要牵我的手！”  
“想抓。”  
“你个坏…你羞辱我！”

“啊就牵你一下手会磨破啊~”亨俊重新把敏熙的手拽回去，胳膊都挽得紧紧的。敏熙虽然讨厌，但是很喜欢。宋亨俊…热乎乎的…从胳膊上传来的亨俊的体温让敏熙很开心，就装作迫不得已把胳膊交给了他。也是，像哄骗般答应他在那种粗陋的情况下哼哼唧唧说出的告白，敏熙也不想这样变成交往的关系。敏熙抓着亨俊的手前前后后晃着。

“那我们什么时候开始交往呢。”  
“嗯…等考完期末？”  
“哦…不错的想法…”

对了今天要考英语小测了。不是啊，那个下周考。真的吗？嗯，一班到六班都是下周考。啊那太好了。


End file.
